


詹受/困獸猶斗

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 你是初出茅廬的小新秀，勒布朗很關照你，就像是父親對待他年幼而又調皮的兒子，但你想做他的男人。
Relationships: OMC/LeBron James
Kudos: 3





	詹受/困獸猶斗

**Author's Note:**

> ☼原創角色(你)x勒布朗  
> ☼強姦+一些暴力描寫 混亂的人稱  
> ☼我很睏所以寫的不是很好  
> ☼作者腦子有病老OOC大王了  
> ☼被雷到了罵作者就好

你愛慘了他困獸猶斗的模樣。   
勒布朗.詹姆斯，這位高高在上的皇帝陛下正被抵在更衣室的鐵皮櫃前，他甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛憤怒地盯著你，寫滿了惱怒和無措，他根本不知道發生了什麼，畢竟你給他偷偷打了足夠劑量的麻藥，那玩意狠起來可以藥倒一頭老虎。  
你隱秘陰晦的慾望如蔓草一般瘋長，更衣室只剩下你們，這個驕傲的婊子仍舊保持著一種抵抗的姿態，他無力地貼著鐵皮櫃滑坐在地上。   
「你不能這樣——」勒布朗的聲音很嘶啞，他看起來有點口渴。你譏諷地看了他一眼，你蹲下來的時候剛好能和他平視，他難受地喘著粗氣，濕熱的汗液在他巧克力色的肌肉上氾著淫膩的光。一對好奶子，你伸手揉捏了一下，兩粒暗粉色的乳頭隨著你的拉扯不情不願地硬了起來，勒布朗的喘息聲變得更大了。   
「你有這麼玩過自己嗎？還是說有人這麼玩過你？」你把腦袋湊到了他的胸前，笑嘻嘻地盯著勒布朗的臉，他的表情變得很尷尬，「把我放開，我可以裝作從未發生過這件事。」他最終歎了口氣，用一種無奈而又憐憫的表情看著你。  
「我不要。」你張開嘴吮住了左邊的乳頭，伴隨著勒布朗陡然粗重的呼吸，「為什麼不要啊勒布朗，你不是就喜歡這樣嗎？」你伸出右手揉捏著他碩大的胸肌，左手慢慢摸著他的背肌，「勒布朗，你難道討厭我嗎？」  
勒布朗沉默了，他承認事實上他並不討厭你，但——他完全沒有猜想到你的詭秘心思，他到現在還處於無法理解的狀態，他不確定是自己做錯了什麼，還是等會就會有人跑出來告訴他這隻是個大冒險？  
但是並不是這樣的，你這麼想。剛開始，你剛來洛杉磯湖人的第一天，勒布朗帶著你和所有隊員碰了個面。  
「我們的小新秀，」他對所有人說，「誰欺負他我可就不客氣啦！——麥基，不准給他拎七八個包！」他對著臉上掛著壞笑手裡提著一大堆運動包(庫茲馬的、霍華德的、卡魯索的…)站在你後面的麥基說，然後麥基怪叫著丟下包逃開了。  
好吧，勒布朗他真是個好人，他會在你沒吃飯的時候把他的營養餐分給你一半，或者關心你的飲食餐譜，他會說你吃的太挑食了然後讓你把餐盤裡剩下的胡蘿蔔吃乾淨，他總是這樣。  
「你這個投籃姿勢不對，這樣出手很容易往左偏。」他會在訓練的時候湊到你邊上，他在衣服上噴了柑橘海鹽香調的古龍水——他就像個合格的前輩一樣照顧著你，哦他媽的勒布朗，他靠的太近了該死救命他已經離你不到十公分了他貼上來了——他用他有力的手握住你的小臂，以一種恰到好處的力度，他一邊調整你的姿勢一邊在你耳邊小聲說話，他溫熱的呼吸就這麼真實地打在你的耳後。  
他漂亮飽滿的唇一開一合，你會想起他抽雪茄的樣子，火柴點燃，他用他那張下流的嘴含住那根棕色的小傢伙，吸、吐、吸，那些乳白色的煙霧像薄紗般在他的臉上暈染開來，然後他會用那雙水潤的眼睛看你(哦不勒布朗，不要，這太犯規了)。  
勒布朗就是個不自知的婊子，你終於有一天這麼想通了，他總是赤裸著上身走來走去，向周遭展示著他漂亮的黑色文身，那些在他身上盤踞的紋路色情而又巧妙的晦澀。他會在高興的時候一把摟住你，給你個大大的、肉貼肉的擁抱，把他的腦袋靠在你的肩膀上，「幹得好我們的小新秀——」他說，「我決定給你頒發一個『年輕的國王』！」  
但是我不想做年輕的國王，你在心裡悄聲說，我想做你的男人，勒布朗。勒布朗總是把你當成沒有長大的小孩子，你痛恨這種無力的感覺，確實，你只是個十幾歲的毛頭小子，勒布朗幾乎快比你大上兩倍，但是你愛他。你有時候一個人躲在被子裡手淫的時候會想：「我對勒布朗的感情是因為對強者的崇拜嗎？」  
然後當你射出來的時候，腦海中勒布朗的臉沾滿了你的精液，你把龜頭往幻想出來的勒布朗的臉上蹭了兩下，把精液弄在他精心打理的鬍子上，好吧好吧好吧——你可能得了一種非勒布朗不可的絕症了。  
尤其是當你發現勒布朗對其他人也是一樣好的時候，那個塔克，勒布朗也總是對著他露出溫和的微笑，你拼了命地去練罰球、練上籃、練三分練體能練所有你能想到的東西，忘了塔克吧勒布朗——你才是洛杉磯湖人最優秀的新秀。勒布朗拍拍你的腦袋誇獎你的進步，但是你想要的不是這些，不是批發的稱讚，不是一視同仁的微笑——  
你想要勒布朗想的快要瘋了，而現在他正癱坐在你面前。他用一種晦澀不明的表情看著你，勒布朗他是個騙子，你抽回左手突然站起來給了他一耳光，這一巴掌徹底把勒布朗打懵了，有血從他的鼻子裡流了出來，「為什麼要這樣？」他含糊不清地問。  
因為我愛你，你在心裡回答，然後你面無表情地伸手把血在他的臉上抹開，你俯下身子親了親他的額頭，「把嘴巴張開，勒布朗——」你對他說，然後你把球褲脫掉掏出自己的雞巴，你用手握住莖身，用龜頭在勒布朗的嘴唇上頂弄，「我建議你不要咬我，我不想弄疼你勒布朗。」  
你把雞巴完整地塞進了他的口腔，他的嘴被塞的滿滿的，勒布朗的口腔好熱，他軟厚的舌頭緊貼著你的龜頭，勒布朗用一種很慌張的眼神盯著你，他從來沒經歷過這種事情，他在男人性愛上的經驗為0。你用力地頂他的嘴，你才不在乎他是什麼感覺，他就是個婊子婊子婊子你才不想管他舒不舒服有沒有被嗆到會不會難受地乾嘔，勒布朗疼的嗚嗚直叫，你從中獲得了一種愉悅的報復感——這是他應得的，你想，哪怕勒布朗已經被疼的流出了一點眼淚，這也是他活該他應得的。  
你用力把勒布朗的球褲從他兩條健碩的大腿上拽了下來，「我會好好操你的，勒布朗，」你對他說，然後把你事先準備好的避孕套撕開一個大口子，你把雞巴從他的嘴裡抽了出來，他的下巴顫抖著，有唾液從他的嘴角流到他的脖子上。你把避孕套套上，用濕乎乎的手去扣弄他的後面，勒布朗仿佛放棄了掙扎，他閉著眼睛喘氣，胸膛一上一下地浮動，「怎麼樣，勒布朗，你感覺怎麼樣——」你對著他大喊大叫，洩憤似地用力把雞巴往他的下面送，當陰莖塞進緊繃的甬道時，你的表情舒展開來，勒布朗的後面是個處子，他還沒有被男人操過，這太不錯了。  
「勒布朗，我很驚喜你還是個沒有被男人操過的處女，不過現在你不是了，」你對著他露出個猙獰的微笑，勒布朗痛苦地搖頭，這是一場疼痛的強暴，事實上你是第一次，勒布朗的後面在流血，他疼的一直不停地小喘氣，「輕一點，求你了，輕點...」他小聲說，隨即他的聲音被他痛苦的呻吟淹沒了。  
你湊到上前親吻他的嘴唇，把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，勒布朗仍在麻藥有效期間，他癱軟著身子遭受著這場絕望的強姦，他不知道為什麼會變成這樣，你一直是一個乖孩子，為什麼？他長長的睫毛顫動著，你的雞巴在他的腸肉裡肆虐，帶出一點白色的泡沫。  
勒布朗的身上都是汗，他漂亮的棕色肉體上佈滿了青青紫紫的咬痕、抓痕、吻痕，你用力抱起他把他抱在自己腿上，這個姿勢可以讓陽具頂的更深一些，「叫啊勒布朗，叫出來，你為什麼不喜歡我，為什麼為什麼為什麼——」你報復性地發狠似的操著他的屁股，勒布朗已經徹底茫然了，麻藥弄得他的腦袋昏昏沉沉的，他只是無力地呻吟著，發出含糊不清的咕噥。  
你用力掐著他結實漂亮的屁股，把臀肉掐的又腫又大，「你有一個好屁股。」你對他說，然後用力地、充滿羞辱意味地拍了一下，勒布朗疼得抖了一下。  
「疼就對了，你欠我的勒布朗。」你說，你的雞巴頂到了他的前列腺，勒布朗被頂的一晃一晃，他肥潤的屁股裡含著一根粗大的肉棍，在被頂到某個部位的時候他開始感到愉悅，或者是從痛楚中得到的也說不準——他爽的發出一聲高亢的呻吟，粉嫩的腸肉緊緊地吮著你的雞巴，你安撫地親了親他的眼睛，下身的動作更加用力。  
「我早就想這麼做了，從我第一天見到你開始，勒布朗你知道嗎，我永遠愛你，」你對著勒布朗低吼，勒布朗一邊哭一邊呻吟，他不住地抽噎著，這個昔日的小皇帝被一根雞巴弄的泣不成聲，微笑的勒布朗，溫柔的勒布朗，嚴肅的勒布朗，認真的勒布朗——你興奮地撫摸著他的脖子，他的喉結性感到爆炸，形成一個色情的凸起，他的大動脈有力地跳動著，你只需要用一點點力氣——掐死他掐死他掐死他讓他永遠屬於你——就像是小時候遇到了一隻可愛的小黑兔，你要殺了它嗎——  
勒布朗難受地咳嗽，短暫的窒息讓他頭暈，所有的快感和痛苦在同一時間湧上他的腦海，他快要爆炸了，那根雞巴像根長矛似的在他的身體裡捅來捅去，「我早就想他媽操你了，回答我，勒布朗，你愛不愛我！！」你對著他大吼，勒布朗只是一味地嗚抽噎，這個年長的男人像是丟了魂般啜泣著，「對不起，對不起...都是我的錯...」他只是一味地道歉，你把精液射在了避孕套裡，勒布朗看著你，他總是像一個溫和的父親一樣包容著所有人，你要當他的男人，這個想法從你第一天見到他開始就生根發芽了。  
「對不起，勒布朗...」你親了親他的嘴唇，你不住地掉眼淚，你不想傷害他的，你不是故意的但是——在眼睛快要合上的最後幾秒，勒布朗實在是太累了，他掙扎著用他的胳膊摟住了你的脖子，「別哭。」他說，然後他的腦袋低了下去，安靜地像是睡著了。

**Author's Note:**

> 太睏了，這篇文本質還是開車練手色情文學罷了，換個名字依然能看(並不)  
> 意識流文筆依舊改不掉，我什麼時候才能學會寫色文？  
> 坑沒填完在這裡寫色文也是沒誰了草，而且如果沒記錯這篇文的前半部分是我四五個月前寫的...  
> 好的，謝謝各位包容我的垃圾文筆，再見(或者有興趣可以來企鵝找我玩)


End file.
